Nick Bruiser
Nick Bruiser made his only appearance in the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!! as the main antagonist and final boss in the Special Circuit. He is the older Bruiser brother, possibly in his late 20's but similarly monstrous in appearance. An issue of Nintendo Power Magazine claimed that Glass Joe's one victory was a freak accident during a bout with Nick Bruiser. Despite this, Nick's canonical record in Super Punch-Out!! is undefeated at 42-0. Appearances ''Super Punch-Out!! (1994) Nick Bruiser is the twin brother of Rick Bruiser. He is the Special Circuit champion and the main antagonist in the SNES ''Super Punch-Out!! game. Nick Bruiser has lost only one match against Glass Joe due to a "freak accident". He has fought his brother Rick Bruiser once before and came out victorious; that being Rick's only loss. Nick has the abilty to incapacitate both of Little Mac's hands for a short period of time. He also has a "Dashing Forearm" attack, consisting of 6 jabs to the face and 6 body blows, ending with an uppercut. If you are hit by even one of these punches you will sustain damage even if you successfully block. Nick seems to take boxing much more seriously than his twin brother and it shows in his no-nonsense fighting style. Unlike his brother, Nick does not cheat nearly as often, only hitting Little Mac with his elbow after an uppercut if he lasts long enough in the fight. He will also jump back before leaping forwards into the air for an instant-knockdown hay-maker, followed by two high hooks if you dodge it. If he wins by KO, he will slowly walk to the center of the mat, look straight, pound his chest and look down. If you run out of time, he will slowly walk away to his corner, as he laughs. Gallery Image:Rickbruiser_nickbruiser.jpg| Profile poster Quotes * "............" (first match) * "Don't EVEN try..." (rematch) * "I'm so ashamed. How could I suffer such total defeat???" (endgame) * "Eargh!" (When hit with a KO Punch) * "Ruagh..." (Upon knocked down) * "''Har!" ''(Time Up taunt) Trivia * Although he is the last opponent in ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (SNES), some players have found that he can be easier than some of the previous opponents. *He is the only fighter in the special circuit that does not laugh when the player loses to him, unless the player loses to him by running out of time. *Nick can be KO'd (not TKO'd) by countering every single one of his punches in the first round, which will dizzy him, then Super Punching him on his comeback, which will OHKD him. When he returns, throw a series of low Super Punches, and he'll go down for the ten-count (though he'll only go down on his knees). Using this method, Nick can be beaten in under ten seconds. *When Nick performs his jumping hay-maker (followed by two high hooks). He can be knocked down by performing a perfectly timed uppercut or jab when he is about to land. Category:Characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Orthodox fighters